powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade Shapiro
Jade Shapiro is the Ninja Steel Green Ranger in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. She is the first female Green Ranger in history. History Jade is an talented but, rebellious hair stylist. She was close with her father, a musician in an band. After her father's death, Jade started acting out. She began cutting classes and disobeying her mother. She then got into a car accident while speeding, where no one was injured. However, she lost her driver's license for a year because of the accident. As a last resort, Jade was transferred to Leawood High where she met the Ninja Steel Rangers. After becoming a ranger, Jade seemed to be getting her life back in order. She has a younger sister named Chloe, who is ten years old, who is a fan of singer, Issac Carpenter. Super Ninja Steel Over the summer, while attending summer school, Jade has helped her mother out with opening of the new family salon called Shapiro's. In Outfoxed, in the aftermath of Odious disabling her zord, Jade suffered a headache from hitting her head on the ground after being ejected out of her zord. When the rangers defeated Odious' monster, they learned from the mysterious figures that it wasn't enough to activate their new Blaze Power Stars. As Jade's Power Star was undergoing repairs, she and her teammates helped other in a time of need. While Jackson, Misty and Isaac unglued Victor and Monty from an botched science project, Matt helped a new girl with her science project, and Spinner and Amber helped retrieved Ms. Finch's wedding ring, Jade helped her mother promote business for her salon. Their selfless deeds allowed them to activate the Blaze Stars. In Graduation Day, after the defeat of Madame Odious, she graduates from Leawood High, on time. She reveals that she is staying in Leawood to attend beauty college. The Green Team Up Jade returns to being the green ranger when Psycho Green uses the - to attack the galaxy. In order to stop him, she teams up with her green ranger predecessors who were surprised she is a "Girl Green Ranger" Ranger Suit Ninnin-green.png Family *Danny Shapiro - Father; Deceased *Maria Shapiro - Mother *Chloe Shapiro - Sister Trivia *She will be the first heroic female Green Ranger in Ranger history *She's similar to both Susie Gold and Heather Merrill when it came to being strong fighters. *Both Jade and former Power Ranger, Kayla Thomas share these following similarities: **They both appeared as rebellious teenagers, but matured after becoming rangers. **They both had their own sense of style ***Jade was edgy, while Kayla was girly. **They both lost a parent. ***Kayla lost her mother, while Jade lost her father. **They both have sisters. ***Kayla has an older sister, Jaycee, while Jade has a younger sister, Chloe. *She is modeled after Kayla Thomas and canon ranger, Kira Ford. *She is an aspiring musician. *Jade began an close friendship and attraction to past Green Ranger, Kyle Sanders in Ninja Steel vs. Dino Charge. It was the first time two rangers of the same ranger color began a relationship. *It was revealed in Ninja Steel series, that Jade had been in trouble before her first appearance after losing her father. **She rebelled against her mother's instructions. **She cut classes and hung out with troubled teens. **She skipped school during finals week, causing her to repeat her senior year. **She had her driver's license revoked after getting caught speeding which resulted in an fender bender where nobody got hurt. *During her conflict with Lindsay Cartwright, she set Jade straight about respecting her mother after Lindsay revealed that she doesn't have a mother and relates to Jade's grief about losing her father. *Jade was written to be a musician. But when Issac was introduced as a musician, she was written as a talented hair stylist. *Jade's first name has four letters, whereas her mother, late father and sister all have five letters in their names. See Also *Luna Kokonoe - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger. See comparison page. Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Female Green Ranger Category:Runwaygirl20 Category:Power Rangers Ninja Steel (Runwaygirl20) Category:Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel (Runwaygirl20) Category:PR Tomboys Category:PR Girly-Girls